


Cravings

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, Alice, and Jasper volunteer to help Carlisle at the Forks High Blood Drive, and who should come in to donate, but new student Bella Swan. Can Edward resist the call of her blood... or her body?</p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**~Alice~**

Sometimes seeing the future was a real pain in the ass.

I mean, it came in handy for predicting trends in the stock market, or planning an outdoor party, for example… but on a day to day basis, it could be more trouble than its worth.

The problem isn't really the visions, so much… it's the expectations of everyone else. No matter how many times you tell people that it's subjective… that the future is ever changing… that it's dependent on decisions that have to be made – they still expect you to _know_ what's going to happen.

Take my family, for instance. I love them dearly, but it's on days like this they drive me crazy. Carlisle called a family meeting, but was running late at the hospital, so I knew the rest of them were sitting in the dining room and waiting.

Waiting for me to tell them what was going to happen. Sure, they could just be patient and hear it from Carlisle, but why would they when they had their own personal soothsayer living down the hall?

I trudged downstairs grumpily, mentally reciting the lyrics to the Christina Aguilera song _Woohoo_ , to keep Edward from reading my mind. I heard him groan from the dining room and snickered to myself.

 _That's what you get._ I thought with satisfaction as I rounded the corner to be met with five pairs of amber eyes, gazing at me expectantly.

I sighed. "He'll be here soon," I said with exasperation. "Can't you just wait to hear it for yourself?"

Emmett grinned, throwing his arm around Rosalie. "Why don't you just tell us, Alice? Rose and I have… stuff… to do." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Rosalie smacked him in the stomach.

It was very important to Carlisle that our family gives back to the community. At least once every couple of months he would come to us with suggestions of how we could volunteer in the area and try to make a difference. We were all eager to help, of course – and the fact that it made Carlisle so happy only added to the satisfaction.

"You know what he's going to say," Edward said with a grin. "Why not share with the rest of the class?"

I looked to Esme for help, but she just shrugged. I felt waves of calm and love coming from Jasper, but he said nothing.

"Fine," I muttered. "Esme, Emmett and Rosalie will be serving dinner at the food kitchen in Port Angeles tomorrow. Edward, Jasper and I will help Carlisle with the blood drive at Forks High."

I heard the front door close and Carlisle's footsteps walking toward us.

"Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed, pulling Rosalie to her feet and walking past Carlisle out of the dining room.

"Wait… what about the meeting…" Carlisle began.

"Food kitchen. Port Angeles. Got it," Emmett said with a grin before dragging Rosalie up the stairs. I squeezed my eyes shut as the vision of what they were about to do filled my mind.

Ugh. Didn't work.

Carlisle looked around the table.

"Blood drive," Edward and Jasper said simultaneously.

Carlisle shot me a wry glance. I shrugged. "They wanted to know," I said simply. "You know how impatient they can be."

Carlisle laughed and circled the table to kiss Esme. "I don't know why I bother having family meetings at all," he said, but with no malice in his tone.

"Well, if you didn't _call_ the meeting… I couldn't _see_ the meeting," I said with a dry laugh. "Then I'd have nothing to tell them."

Carlisle chuckled. "Good point," he said. "So, do you see anything of concern tomorrow?" he asked. I knew Carlisle was worried about Jasper being around so much blood. Our lifestyle could still be a challenge for him, but I really thought he was up to it.

I cleared my mind and focused my thoughts. Then I jumped as a particularly troublesome vision popped into my mind.

_A girl. Pretty… slender… with long, brown hair. She walks into the gym at Forks High looking nervous… almost afraid. She makes her way tentatively to the check-in table and says she's there to donate blood. I hand her a form on a clipboard, which she takes with a small smile. Suddenly, a blonde boy walking by one of the tables trips and falls, snagging the tube from the arm of the one of the blood donors. The girl whirls around, sees what's happened and falls to the floor in a dead faint. I gasp and look toward Jasper and Edward, who are eyeing the pooling blood on the floor with ravenous eyes._

_Venom floods my mouth._

"Alice? What is it?" Carlisle asked with concern creasing his brow.

I blinked as the vision faded. "Uh… nothing really." I shot a glance at Edward. His jaw was tight and he ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. He'd seen what I had. "It's just that there's a boy who could cause some problems tomorrow if we're not careful," I explained. "Edward and I know him. We'll be watching out for him."

Carlisle nodded. "All right then. If you're sure."

I forced a smile. "It'll be fine," I said, adding as an afterthought. "But it might not be a bad idea to hunt tonight… just in case."

~0~

The gym at Forks High had been set up like a makeshift medical clinic with a check-in table, a half-dozen cots, a few comfortable chairs, and a refreshment table with cookies and juice at the far end. Jasper and I were assigned to the check-in table and were in charge of, well, checking students in. It was a pretty mindless job, which consisted of having them fill out a form, and taking their parental permission slip before passing them off to Carlisle and a couple of phlebotomists from the local blood bank.

I know it was ironic… a bunch of vampires volunteering at a blood drive. It was like… well, I couldn't really think of something to compare it to. An alcoholic bartender? An Overeaters Anonymous meeting held at Dairy Queen? Tiger Woods speaking at a marriage seminar?

Anyway, everything was going smoothly for the most part. Edward stepped in and steered Mike Newton – the blonde boy from my vision – away from the cots and had him monitoring the cookie plates. We both watched him closely as the students came in and out to make sure he didn't get anywhere near a bag of blood.

The smell filled the air and I had to admit, it made me a little thirsty. Edward shot a nervous glance my way, but I just shrugged at him in reassurance. We would be fine. It was nothing we couldn't handle.

The door at the far end of the gym opened, and I got the sense of déjà vu I always felt when I saw one of my visions come to life. The brown-haired girl walked in and approached the check-in table. I glanced over and saw Mike was chatting with Jessica Stanley as they sipped cups of juice. Edward was nowhere to be found. That made me a little nervous, and I murmured quietly to Jasper to watch out for Mike. He nodded, and wandered over to stand near the refreshment table.

"Hello," the girl said nervously. "I'm… uh… Bella… Bella Swan." She swallowed thickly, then squared her shoulders. "I'm here to donate blood."

I laughed. "Well, then you've come to the right place," I said brightly. "I'm Alice."

"Hi," she said quietly. I could see the perspiration on her upper lip, and her hands trembled slightly.

"I haven't seen you around here before," I said with a smile, trying to relax her.

"It's my first day," she replied. "I just moved here from Phoenix."

"Ah." I laughed. "Well, welcome to Forks… I hope you like the rain."

She smiled. "It will definitely take some getting used to."

I handed her the clipboard with the form. "Have you ever donated blood before?"

Bella shook her head with a dry laugh. "No… I… uh… have a little problem with needles… and blood… and needles drawing blood."

I giggled. That explained the fainting. I shot a glance over to Mike, but he was still absorbed talking to Jessica. Jasper was standing nearby, pretending to organize some supplies while keeping an eye on him.

"Well, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just look away when they poke you." She shuddered at that and I wondered if she'd actually be able to go through with it.

She quickly entered her information on the form and handed back the clipboard. "Do you have your permission slip?" I asked. She dug in her pocket and handed it to me and I noticed the signature at the bottom. "You're Chief Swan's daughter?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling I'll be getting that question a lot today."

I laughed again. "Don't take it too personally. It's a small town. We get excited about every little thing… and the Chief's daughter moving to town is bigger than a little thing."

Bella smiled at me genuinely, and a vision flashed before my eyes.

_Shopping. For a blue dress. And matching shoes. Pretty… pretty shoes._

I blinked and found Bella eyeing me warily. "Bella, I think we're going to be great friends!" I said enthusiastically, leading her over to one of the cots. "Now just take a seat here and someone will be with you in a minute."

I returned to my spot at the check-in table, relieved that we'd avoided the mishap in my vision. Mike had left with Jessica, so the threat had apparently passed.

Then, three things happened:

Edward walked in.

Someone opened the door leading outside, allowing a gust of cold wind to blow through the gym.

And an equally cold blast of visions assaulted my brain, twisting and swirling in a flashing myriad of images.

_Edward. Bella. Thirst. Pain. Blood._

**~Jasper~**

_Lust._

As soon as the wind blew the scent of the girl into Edward's nostrils, I felt it - strong… sure… uncontrollable lust.

Lust for her blood… followed by an equally insatiable lust for her body.

It flowed off of him in waves and my knees buckled as I almost stumbled under the weight of it.

"Jasper… please…" I heard him murmur in a voice so low only I could hear it. I looked up to find him gripping a concrete column along the wall so tightly his fingernails were digging chunks out of the stone.

"Sorry," I muttered, realizing I was reflecting his out-of-control emotions back at him. I took a deep breath and focused my gift, pulling it back and gaining control over it. I sent a wave of peace and satiation Edward's way and I saw him close his eyes, sighing in relief.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I nodded, then looked over at the girl who was the object of so much unbridled desire.

She smelled good, I had to admit. Tasty… tempting. I heard Edward growl at my thought and shrugged sheepishly.

 _Sorry._ I thought. _Lost my head for a moment._

Still, I couldn't really see what all the fuss was about. I shot another questioning glance at Edward.

 _Are you all right?_ He nodded curtly.

 _What is it about her?_ He shrugged his shoulders.

I hesitated, unsure if I wanted the answer to the next question.

_Can you resist?_

Edward froze for a moment, but he didn't respond. That worried me a little.

The girl was watching Edward with curiosity. I felt definite interest there – no big surprise, girls were always interested in Edward. But they were also usually a little afraid of him. It was a natural defense mechanism for humans to feel a sense of trepidation around one of us. Sometimes it was the only thing that would save their life.

I felt no fear emanating from the brown-haired girl… just interest… attraction… and a little bit of awe. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Edward. He was regarding the girl with a strange look on his face. Their eyes met and the girl turned away, blushing furiously.

 _What is it?_ I thought.

"I can't hear her," Edward said in a quick, quiet voice.

 _Really? Well, that's… interesting._ Edward shot me a wry glance and I shrugged.

I looked over to the check-in table and was shocked to see Alice bending over as if in pain, her hands braced on her thighs. I had been blocking my emotional receptors after Edward's inadvertent attack, but opened a line to her as I rushed to her side.

_Pain._

_Fear._

_Thirst._

"Alice, what is it?" I asked pulling her up by the shoulders. Her eyes were blank and I knew she was lost in a vision. I shook her gently. "Alice, darlin' talk to me… come back to me, baby," I murmured quietly in her ear before kissing her lightly.

Slowly, I felt her regain her grasp on the here and now. She shuddered slightly and I rubbed her arms. "You okay, baby?" I asked.

"Edward," she whispered. "Bella…"

 _Bella._ So that was her name. I glanced over to where the girl was lying on one of the cots. One of the technicians had rolled up her sleeve and tied the rubber tubing around her upper arm. He swiped an alcohol wipe over the inside of her elbow and positioned the needle. I saw Edward watching her out of the corner of my eye, poised on his toes, looking almost… predatory. Venom glinted on his slightly bared teeth and a chill ran down my spine at the emotion I felt emanating from him.

Anticipation.

_Shit._

"Wait!" Bella, Alice, and I shouted the word at the same time, just as the needle was about to press into Bella's delicate flesh.

Edward looked toward us, confused.

"I can't do this," Bella stammered, sitting up on the table and ripping the tubing from her arm. "I thought I could, but I just can't." She hopped off the table, stumbling slightly. "I'm sorry," she mumbled before making her way toward the exit, grabbing a cookie along the way.

They were supposed to be for the donors, but I didn't feel like stopping her.

She swept by Edward and I felt another wave of lust shoot toward me. He clenched his fists… his eyes… his jaw… and I could tell he was holding his breath, trying to avoid her scent.

 _Edward?_ He held a hand up in my direction, then once the girl left the room, inhaled deeply.

"I'm okay," he murmured.

I turned back to Alice. "You want to tell me what that was all about?" I asked.

She sighed, then smiled. "It was a close call," she said. "But I think it's over now."

~0~

It wasn't over, not by a long shot. Edward ran off and said he'd be gone for a few days. Said he had to clear his head. I think he headed north to Alaska. I didn't really understand the hold that Bella Swan had over him, but it was powerful.

I hoped he was strong enough to resist it… resist her.

The day had taken a toll on me. The wash of lustful emotions I felt from Edward stuck to me… clung to me... leaving me wanting… craving… yearning for blood… but not only for blood.

I ran out into the woods to hunt, taking down two elk within a half an hour. I paused, leaning against a tree, one thirst satiated, the other throbbing deep within me.

I needed Alice.

I knew she would come to me. She'd seen what we were about to do.

I grinned at the thought.

**~Alice~**

While seeing the future might sometimes be a pain in the ass… it could also be the most amazing foreplay.

I saw what Jasper wanted… what he was planning. Edward's powerful bloodlust… and equally powerful sexual lust for Bella Swan had pounded on Jasper all day long. Even when Edward wasn't in the room, the mere memory was enough to send him into a state of frenzied desire.

I could see it. I could _smell_ it.

I really, _really_ liked it.

So, as I made my way to the spot in the forest where I knew he'd be waiting for me, I was already so turned on I could barely see straight. Jasper kept changing his mind about how he wanted to make love to me… and every decision swept me away with another hot, steamy vision that left me aching.

_Up against a tree, my hands tangled in his hair as he pounded into me._

_Lying on the damp ground, his face buried between my legs._

_On his lap, riding him as he nibbled and sucked at my breasts._

God, he was killing me and we hadn't even touched yet.

I wound my way to the small clearing and smiled when I found him leaning against a tree, his eyes butterscotch, but dark with lust. His lean form uncurled predatorily as he walked toward me, a small smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," he said, repeating my first words to him, as he reached out to run a finger down my nose… my lips… between my breasts, hooking it into my neckline and pulling me to him.

"I'm sorr—" My response was cut off by his searing kiss. My hands wound into his soft hair as I groaned in anticipation.

"Are they going to be all right?" he asked me, licking kisses along my collar bone.

"Who?" I was distracted by his lips… his tongue… his hand, which was at that moment, dipping below my collar to caress my breast.

He chuckled. "Edward and Bella," he replied.

"Oh… yeah… I think so," I told him. "It's a good thing she decided not to donate blood, though. That would have been a disaster."

"Mmmm…" he murmured. "You taste so good," he said, pulling my neckline down to capture a nipple in his mouth.

"Jasper," I breathed. Feeling his lust piling on top of mine was driving me crazy, sending electricity down each nerve ending and making my core all but vibrate in anticipation. I squeezed my thighs together, but he worked one of his in between, pressing lightly against my heat.

I moaned, and he pulled away, sweeping his hands underneath my dress, his talented fingers trailing up my thighs. "I have plans for you, darlin'," he said with a grin, sending another wave of focused desire through my body.

"I know," I whimpered, closing my eyes as the vision of the next few hours swept me away.

"And Jasper," I said with a wicked smile. "I've got to say I like what I see."


End file.
